Godzilla and the alien mothership
by Godzilla 2000 88
Summary: Godzilla and Mothra are beamed aboard the alien mothership as live food.


Disclaimer- I do not own Godzilla, Mothra or Orga

Tokyo Bay. The rest of Tokyo is still recovering from the mass battle with Rodan, King Gidorah, Anguirus and Godzilla. The people of Tokyo are fed up with all the destruction and Tokyo's population is disintegrating. People from the army are quitting leaving Tokyo defenceless. Soon Tokyo's population is almost 0.

The town is abandoned. It doesn't matter if monsters come and fight now it's not affecting anyone. Godzilla rises from the bay and walks ashore. He plows through buildings in his way. Godzilla looks around, there is no sound of cars, busses or planes in the sky.

Theirs not even tanks on the ground shooting at him. Godzilla is puzzled. Were is everybody he thinks to himself. Godzilla roars hoping to provoke the army but nothing happens. It's not even worth destroying anything, Godzilla stomps angrily and slams his tail on the ground. Theirs no point staying. Godzilla starts to leave. On his way he hears a noise and looks to the sky.

A giant UFO approaches the beast. Godzilla blasts it with his atomic breath and sets it on fire. The UFO shoots out it's own beam and sends Godzilla flying into the bay headfirst. Godzilla comes back to shore and punches the hard metal UFO but it only hurts his hand. The UFO speeds towards Godzilla but Godzilla whips it with his tail and sends it skimming along the ground. The UFO starts to charge up power as if it is about to do a beam. Godzilla tries to hide behind a building but theirs practically no buildings left, now Godzilla regrets destroying them.

Godzilla goes behind the actual UFO just in time. The UFO rises into the sky and lands itself on the top on a small building. Godzilla roars he's never seen a UFO before and he thinks it is more powerful than it actually is and the king of the monsters starts to back off. But the UFO approaches, it suddenly shoots out a quick beam and Godzilla disappears into it.

The UFO flies back into outer space. It then arrives at a giant spaceship called the mothership. Inside the giant spaceship there is what looks like a city. But the things that mimic buildings are glowing green and blue. It is a true alien place. The UFO teleports inside the green and blue city. Inside it releases Godzilla. Godzilla roars in anger but then he notices he's not in Tokyo anymore. Godzilla is confused. In curiosity he looks back down to earth and then looks at the UFO that brought him here. In frustration Godzilla starts smashing down the city.

The UFO responds to this by shooting a laser beam at Godzilla, which has devastating effect. The beam causes Godzilla to lose power. Godzilla tries to charge up his atomic breath and blast the UFO but he doesn't have enough energy. Godzilla collapses under his own body weight.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Mothra rises out of the bay. Mothra is puzzled about what happened to Tokyo.

Back in the mothership the UFO vanishes and heads back to earth. The UFO finds Mothra and tries to teleport her back to the mothership aswell. Mothra blasts the UFO with her energy beam but it does little affect to it. Mothra then then throws a broken building building at the UFO which does more damage. The UFO shoots it's quick beam at Mothra and the mammoth moth disappears into the beam just like Godzilla.

The UFO arrives back at the mothership and releases Mothra. Mothra is shocked when she realises she's not in Tokyo anymore. Mothra looks around her. She too starts to smash the green and blue buildings. The UFO hits Mothra with the same beam and she starts to lose energy. Mothra falls to the ground and screeches.

The UFO beams back to Tokyo to see if there is any other monsters it can take back to the mothership but there is none. Both Godzilla and Mothra are out of energy and defenceless. Godzilla is gaining energy much much faster than Mothra and gets back on his feet. Godzilla looks at Mothra. Godzilla uses a special power in which he transports some of his energy to Mothra. Mothra takes to the air. The UFO teleports back inside the mothership. Both Godzilla and Mothra team up to attack the UFO they lie back down and pretend that they are powerless. When the UFO turns away from the two monsters Mothra and Godzilla both blast the UFO with their beams. The UFO explodes. Mothra and Godzilla both roar in victory, but it's not over yet it is just the beginning.

A ball of energy comes out of the exploding UFO. The ball of energy fuses begins to expand. The shape of a monster is visible. A blue monster is evolving. It shoots Godzilla and Mothra. Godzilla recovers first and throws a building at the monster but the monster shows no sign of pain. The monster starts to change colour and shape. Finally the monsters transformation is complete.

The monster is Orga. The reason why Godzilla and Mothra were brought to the mothership is so they could be food for Orga. Orga picks up Godzilla and throws him into Mothra. Mothra gets up and shots out a glowing spike ball from her abdomen and it explodes on Orga. While Orga is preoccupied fighting Mothra he forgets about Godzilla. Godzilla goes behind Orga and blasts him with his atomic breath before throwing a building at him. Orga turns around angrily and body slams Godzilla, when Godzilla gets back on his feet Orga flips Godzilla over with his claws and body slams him again on the ground. Mothra flips Orga with her wings. Orga gets up and charges his alien energy beam and blasts it at Mothra. Mothra creates a surge of energy that covers her whole body, when the beam hit's her it reflects straight back at Orga.

Orga shrieks in pain. Godzilla then throws Orga into the steaming remains of the UFO. Orga Grabs Mothra and flips her before closing in on Godzilla. Orga throws Godzilla above his head and kicks him on his way down. Orga starts to charge with energy and is at full power again. He's indestructible. Orga double kicks Mothra into Godzilla. Orga is about to blast Godzilla with his alien energy beam but Mothra moves in front of Godzilla and reflects the blast at Orga again. Godzilla suddenly notices what Orga is being powered by. There are 4 power modules, one on each wall. Orga is gaining power from these but if these are destroyed he is no longer indestructible. Godzilla starts destroying one of them. Mothra realises this aswell and starts destroying the second one but Orga won't let them destroy them. Orga blasts Godzilla with his alien energy beam but Godzilla ducks and instead of hitting Godzilla it hits the power module destroying it completely. Orga slowly starts to lose power. Mothra destroys 2 more power modules. Godzilla blasts the last one with his atomic breath.

Orga is no longer indestructible. The mothership shakes and wobbles it is about to blow up completely. Godzilla blasts Orga with his atomic breath. Mothra then trips Orga to the ground. Orga slashes Godzilla with his oversized claws which sends Godzilla flying into a building. The shaking of the ship is getting more intense and causes Godzilla and Orga fall over. Mothra is not affected by the shaking and punches Orga continuously. Godzilla manages to get back on his feet and starts punching Orga aswell. Orga pushes them both away and body slams Godzilla. Godzilla gets up and blasts Orga with his atomic breath which causes Orga to explode. Orga has been defeated. A beam of light suddenly appears in the centre of the alien city. Both Godzilla and Mothra move away from it. Then Godzilla walks towards it with Mothra behind him. Godzilla walks through the ball of light and disappears. Mothra is left alone. Slowly she follows and walks through aswell and she disappears just seconds before the whole mothership explodes into a million pieces. Godzilla suddenly appears back in the wasteland of Tokyo, he roars in victory. Seconds later Mothra appears and screeches in victory aswell. From that moment on Godzilla and Mothra became allies. No longer would they fight. Mothra starts to fly off into the distance. Godzilla takes one last look at Tokyo and dives into the ocean.


End file.
